The Yale MRRC is a pioneer and leading site for using 1H, and 13C MRS and ultra-high resolution fMRI to study metabolism and function in small animal models. The 9.4T 21 cm animal system at the MRRC is the workhorse for these studies since installation in 2004. It presently supports the research of 22 NIH funded faculty at Yale and other institutions including 9 major users. The NIH support for the user group is 25 awards including 2 Center grants (P30, U24) a P01, 18 R01 awards, a DP1 award, an R21, and 2 K awards. It is a major resource for Yale's NINDS P30 MR Core Center and NIDDK Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center. However the continued development of novel MR methodology and groundbreaking applications to disease, that have been the hallmark of the research programs on the system, is severely compromised by limitations in its 7 year old Agilent console and 10 year old gradient hardware. Furthermore with the withdrawal of Agilent from the MRI market there is minimal support available for the console which is already leading to substantial system down time. In order to sustain and enhance the productivity of the User group we propose to replace the present console and gradient system with a state of the art Bruker console and gradient coil. Our selection is based upon the high performance capabilities of the Bruker console and gradient coil and our extensive in house experience in operating and maintaining Bruker systems The new console will insure for years to come the reliable performance of a wide range of state of the art MR methods by the User group, and the continued development of advanced MR methods.